No More Lonely Nights
by The Prophet Lemonade
Summary: She saw him coming from a long way off; that change in her lifestyle that she desperately needed. She knew there would be no more lonely nights. Alice's past from the asylum to when she meets the Cullens. Gift fic. AxJ. Lemon.


**Author's Note: More Christmas presents! Except this one is for Alice/Chloe, so shall not be posted until after she has read it. I didn't really need to type that then, but it raises my word count, so what the heck. I'm a cheat and I know it. Anyway, I had real trouble with inventing an idea for this; thank God for Wikipedia though. I was reading through Alice's past and invented this. I have other ideas, but they'll have to wait for another time. Lemon warning! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters owned in Twilight.**

**Title: No More Lonely Nights.**

**--**

_It was less than a dream, a fantasy, a premonition; yet it was more than a reality. Oh, so much more!_

--

It was too quiet.

A blind fold covered my eyes and plugs blocked my ears, deflecting my senses. I did not know where I was. I didn't think I wanted to know at the point, either.

"Where am I?" I spoke, surprised by my own voice after so long in silence. It was raspy and dry; I had not drunk in many hours.

"You're in a place that will help you." The voice that replied sounded old, but not frail. It had a strange air of authority about it, though I could not see the speaker.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes I did."

I obviously wasn't going to get anything more out of my captor at this point. I turned the topic to something else that I knew would be relevant.

"Is this to do with my visions?"

There was a definite pause; my suspicions were right. I waited impatiently to hear the excuse.

"Yes. You have been taken into custody because of your premonitions."

I knew it. There was no other reason.

Ever since I could remember, I had been granted the ability to see snippets of the future. Many thought it my imagination, but when my predictions came true, their views would change. I became an abomination, a monster. I was not human in the eyes of every one around me. Sometimes, I even believed them.

--

I was awoken by the sound of echoing footsteps, across what I reckoned was a cobbled flooring. My eyes were still covered, but my ears were free, so I could hear.

"Is it you?" I called out, referring to the man I had spoken with before.

"What do you mean by that?" the familiar voice responded. "But yes, it is me."

"Can you take my blind fold off?" I questioned, pleadingly, hoping that I would be rid of the irritating thing and be able to see where I was and who I was really speaking to.

"No." It was a simple enough answer, but left me feeling annoyed. Cramp was beginning to form in my toes and fingers and I tried to wriggle them, but I discovered my wrists and ankles bound, much to my discomfort.

"Will you tell me your name?" I then asked, hopefully. It wasn't as if I had anything better to do.

"No. It is not of importance, Mary."

He knew my name, yet I didn't know his. Surely that was unfair?

"I don't like Mary. Call me Alice."

"Fine. No, it is not of any importance, Alice."

"You're not funny," I grumbled, finding his attempt at sarcasm unfunny.

"I know I'm not," he replied. "I have no need to be. Anyway, on with today's evaluation. Have you seen any glimpses of the future recently?"

I hesitated. I had dreamt in my sleep, but did I need to tell him? I did not know his face or his name; only that he was a man and that I was in his custody.

"Maybe," I responded quickly. "People never believed me before, so why do you suddenly believe me now?"

"Because I've met others like you."

I was slightly taken a back at his answer. He had met others who could see the future? Or did he mean others with abilities _like_ mine?

"Explain," I demanded. "What do you mean? Where did you meet them? Or is that none of my business as well?"

"You are correct. It is none of your business."

"Well, aren't you such a sport," I huffed. "And if you must know, yes. I did see something last night."

"Describe it to me. What did you see?"

"I saw a man. He had blonde hair and very strange golden eyes. He's a doctor. And he's working in a big city, somewhere."

"Do you know his name? And do you know which city?"

"No and no. It was hazy. I didn't see very much."

"Okay, thank you."

I heard the footsteps retreating across the stone floor again, leaving me to my thoughts again.

--

"Good morning, Alice."

"Good morning, person-who-will-not-tell-me-his-name, still."

By what my body was telling me, it had been three sleeps since my last vision. The man had been visiting me twice a day since then, with no progress on the blind fold or the name, to come and record any more sightings.

"Did you see anything? Any more of the blonde man?"

"Yes," I said, trying to recall the scene that I had been woken from earlier in the day, or night, whichever it was. "I saw him again."

"His name?"

"Carlisle Cullen. And he's in Chicago, before you ask. Well, he's going to be in Chicago in the future."

A could hear intense scribbling on a piece of paper as I spoke.

"What was he doing?"

"He was treating some patients dying of the Spanish Influenza. There was this one boy… however. Called Edward…"

I trailed off, remembering what I had seen. I had been strange and unearthly, but compared to what I could do, I paid it no heed and continued.

"The doctor… he bit him. I don't know why, but it stopped Edward from dying. It was strange. I don't know what it meant, but… if I concentrate harder, I might be able to understand-"

"No." I was cut off rudely by the man. He had stopping writing from what I could hear and was not breathing. "I do not need to know anything else about this vision. There is no need, either, for you to look any harder. It would be rude to delve into the private lives of these people, don't you think, Alice?"

"Yes, but…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. The man was acting strangely; I knew something was troubling him, though I had barely known him a couple of days, it seemed. Had a coincidence occurred and did he know the doctor of whom I spoke? I crumpled my eyelids up and shook my head as much as my bonds would allow.

"There's more… by the way," I said quietly, tiredness clearly detectable in my tone. "I saw another character. But not in Chicago."

"Go on."

"He's a tall man, well built, with blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. His eyes… are startling. They are red and wild. He looks… hungry."

I stopped, waiting again for a word from the man. I received none.

"He stops and looks around, a bit like a dog sniffing the air. He's looking for someone, I can tell. And he seems intent on finding them."

"… Do you know his name?"

"It's James. Apparently. I didn't catch his surname though."

"Where is he now?" There was uncertainty in my captor's voice. It made me curious; more so than I already was.

"He's two hundred miles north of here. And he's heading this way."

There was a loud clatter from somewhere in front of me; I presumed whatever the man had been writing on had been dropped.

"What's the matter?" I questioned innocently, but received no reply, only hearing those same footsteps across the concrete. But this time they were running.

--

I was yet again rudely awoken by the sense that someone was close to me; so much so that I could feel my skin tingling.

"Who's there?" I breathed.

"Take a guess." I was relieved to hear a voice I knew, but there was something there, floating in the undertone, that made me uncertain. My captor sounded nervous, anxious even, and as if he was in a rush.

"What is the matter?" I questioned. "Is it something to do with what I said earlier? About the doctor?"

"No. About the one you called James."

My breathing slowed down upon realizing something of great importance. James had been looking for someone. Whoever that was, was obviously near by.

"He is close," I stated. "Who is it that he is looking for? Is he really that dangerous?"

"More dangerous than you could imagine, Alice," the man spoke, as I felt him tugging at my wrist bonds, pulling them tighter. Why was he doing that?

"You aren't very good at answering questions. Who is he looking for? Is it someone here?"

My ankles were tied tighter and then a new strap was secured around my waist before I received an answer.

"He's looking for you."

My heart lurched. Why was he looking for me? Did I know him? Did he want me because of my visions?

"Why? Does he want to kidnap me as well, or something?"

"No. He wants to kill you."

The thought barely processed in my mind; I had never even breeched the subject of someone wanting me dead because of my abilities. Surprisingly though, I remained oddly calm.

"Why are you tightening my bonds? Am I not allowed to escape?"

"…No. It is too late for escape. We only have one more option."

"What is the option?" My voice was hesitant; did I really want to know? The situation seemed alien to me. I was being told things that I could not even confirm by a man who I didn't even know the name or face of. How did I know it wasn't a trick?

I got no reply to my question either, but I was not expecting one. I had learned not to wait for answers from this man. His silence answered enough of my questions anyway.

"He wants to kill you because of your visions," my kidnapper murmured, but only telling me what I had already figured out for myself. "He is not a normal… person."

I felt icy hands gruffly take my wrist. This was the first proper connection I had obtained from this man. His touch stunned me. Though I could easily identify deep wrinkles in his palms, they were abnormally hardened and cold, like a stone or a statue.

"W-what are you?" I hissed. "You are not normal either."

"I am something only from your nightmares."

His response confused me further, but only for an instant as I felt sharp teeth brush over the veins at my wrist.

_Only from my nightmares._ I understood now.

--

Brittle wind whipped my bare arms as I glowered down at a worn grave stone that sat stubbornly in front of me. From where I stood, I could easily read the small engravings, my eye sight not faltering or giving in.

My eyes only flicked over the writing, but it was long enough. The words carved there were true, however.

_Mary Alice Brandon. Born 23__rd__ May, 1901. Died Christmas Day, 25__th__ December, 1919._

There was nothing more scripted on the plain stone, though it told my whole story. Born alone and died alone.

My gaze wandered down to a small pot of lily of the valley, which rested in the shade of the memorial. A note was tucked between two of the stems; the lettering inside drawn out in dark blue ink.

Most of it was smudged; washed away in the winter rain. Only the last sentence was still clear.

_Your loving sister, Cynthia._

So, I had a sister. To her I was dead, gone for ever, not known to anyone. From the moment I had been taken into the asylum, I had been presumed dead by my family and those who knew me. A gravestone had even been put up to fabricate the plot, to sooth any curious minds that came looking.

That was what the man had told me whilst I writhed in burning agony in my cell. He had told me many things there. That he was a vampire, and so was James. That James was a type called a tracker, which hunted down gifted humans. And that the only way for me to escape my fate was to become an immortal too.

My transformation from human to beast had taken three days, apparently, whilst the vampire poison worked its way through my veins and into my heart, changing me forever into the perpetual being I was now.

After that, my captor had released me, allowing me the first look of his face. Though he was old and withered, he was handsome beyond what a normal person should be, his greying hair combed back perfectly and his eyes the colour of a terra cotta pot; somewhere between red and hazel brown.

With one look, he had told me to flee, to never look back. I did as he told me, running for miles into the countryside to subdue my scent. I knew his fate and so did he. I had seen James arrive and slaughter him in my mind; and easy meal for the tracker. He was still a tired old man, to me at least.

The chirping of birds awaking pulled me from my deep thoughts, and I turned away from the grave, skipping into a running pace. I did not want to remember where I was coming from; it was a place of hatred and blood. I only wanted to know where I was going, the way it always had been.

The way I preferred. To only run forward and never look back.

--

I soon realized that there was one major problem that came with being an immortal vampire, and that was the thirst for blood. Human blood.

As I ran north, I came across a couple of hikers in the woods. I killed them swiftly, alarmed at my new found strength and agility. Their blood was sweet on my tongue and I lapped it up like a hungry wolf; it quelled the burning sensation for a while, at least.

I buried the bodies of my victims afterwards, making light work of the job, not even finding myself worn out afterwards. Yet, I still stopped for a rest, my mind over flowing with unanswered questions.

From the pack of one of the hikers, I plucked a map. I was lucky; it was of good quality and showed most of the surrounding states and cities. My finger trailed up the grid lines, due north, only stopping when I came across the state of Illinois. Chicago was in Illinois.

Perhaps it was fate that I remembered this when I did. There was something tying me to Chicago; to that doctor who I had seen treating that dying patient. I was meant to find him; that much I knew.

I already knew Carlisle was a vampire. I had seen him biting the one called Edward in the future, the same way I had been changed. Edward was dying and the doctor couldn't let him. It was a simple as that.

--

My journey to Chicago was longer than I would have liked. Being unfamiliar with the area, my route detoured, taking me to unnecessary places. Also, my thirst needed to be quenched often, resulting in the deaths of many innocent people.

Of course, at the time, I thought only of the hunger than controlled me, and it was only afterwards when I felt the twang of guilt for taking those untainted lives. I was alone, meaning that I didn't know how to be a vampire. I didn't know what was allowed and what wasn't allowed.

--

Upon arriving in Chicago, I was greeted with disappointment. I had fed outside the city to give myself some self control whilst amongst the public, but it was of little use. I discovered that I had missed Carlisle by about a month, and that no-one knew where he had went, only that he had been accompanied by a young, bronze haired man, who had sprung out of nowhere, over night.

I spent one night in Chicago, in an attic, trying to force a vision of the doctor, to tell me where to go next. As I already knew, if I tried to force a vision, it would not work.

I took leave of the windy city and headed east, towards Ohio and New York.

I got lucky, however, when one day I came across a very unusual scent. It was not of any human, so I only presumed it to be a vampire. I followed it into Columbus, Ohio, right the way down to a morgue in the middle of the local graveyard.

I stuck inside when night fell and was immediately overcome by the smell of vampires, and by what I could tell, three of them. I rushed outside and into the church, which I found very strange, considering all the horror stories about vampires hating the church. I quickly came across the priest and questioned him about that last person to enter the morgue, a strange excitement developing in my body. Perhaps it was an excitement of knowing that I was so close to those that were like me. For once in my life, there were those who was the same as.

One name was told to me, and if I had a beating heart, it would have leaped. Carlisle Cullen, the name of the previous town doctor. But yet again, I had missed him, but only by a fortnight, thanks to my good timing.

--

I wandered further east from there, the only reason being that I discovered Carlisle and his companions' trail after receiving a vision. I found it strange; it was my first vision since being a human, yet the pictures I saw in my mind were so much clearer.

The trail of those I sought grew fainter as I followed, meaning that I lost it regularly. Eventually, after a delayed time searching, I found myself in New York. By this time, the scent I was following was old and I was not surprised to learn from the local hospital in Rochester that I had missed my infamous Doctor Cullen by numerous months.

After that, I lost the trail completely and also any visions of Carlisle and his seemingly expanding group. However much I longed to see their location, I got nothing, not even a glimpse. I ran north into Canada, not knowing what I was looking for.

Time passed quickly whilst I was up there. The years flew by like the wind, but I did not stay long enough in one place to see its affects. I also learned how to control myself. I had the urge to feed less often and I could walk down a crowded high street in any city and not feel compelled to rip someone's head off and drink their blood.

I was passing through the Northern Territories when I was hit with a sudden vision. It caught me off guard, being the first I had received in many years. I saw a diner, somewhere on the outskirts of Philadelphia. What surprised me most was that I saw myself sitting at one of the bar stools; never before had I seen myself in a vision, only the futures of others. There was a man standing next to me; he was tall and lanky with blonde hair and skin as pale as mine. His eyes were a shocking crimson yet I seemed to be contently speaking to him. One line of our conversation stood out in my head.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

I then understood that I was meant to find this vampire; I didn't know why, only the fact that something deeper was compelling me to do so. I ran faster than ever before, down through the wilderness of Canada, into America and all the way down to Pennsylvania.

It was silly of me at the time; I didn't even know when I was supposed to meet this vampire. I didn't know if I was going to wait for one hour or one year.

--

I received another image about three months later. The vampire, Jasper, his name was, was going to arrive at the diner the following day. The excitement that bubbled within me was very close to boiling point and I strained to see more. And I did see more.

In the future, how far was unclear, this Jasper and I were partners, lovers. The thought astonished me; not once in my life had I ever thought of love. It had always been hate and abandonment. To tell the truth, I did not even know what to say to Jasper when he arrived.

--

I arrived at the diner in the early hours of the afternoon. Rain pelted down on the tarmac highway outside, obscuring the view of any regular human, but not me. I perched on one of the red leather bar stools, as I had foreseen, staring intently out into the sheets of downpour.

And then I saw him. Jasper.

He was exactly as I had seen him, but more beautiful, in a strange, unexplainable way. His hair was dripping from the storm and he shook his head, sending droplets flying out over the doormat. I grinned and leapt down from my vantage point, skipping up to meet my fellow vampire. According to his face, he had not been expecting me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, repeating the line that I had heard in my first vision. And I meant it. Three months was rather a long time.

I noticed him relax, and at the same time a relaxing feeling spread over my body, as if he had passed the mood over to me as well.

He seemed ashamed and slightly embarrassed, and ducked his head like a good Southern gentleman would. The sight made me chuckle inwardly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I liked his voice from the moment the first word left his lips. His southern twang had an appealing edge to it and it only made my smile grow bigger. Automatically, I extended my hand to him, only briefly noticing how much larger his own hands were.

He took it without a moment's hesitation; I could only guess at the thoughts that were running through his head at the time. But something in his eyes lit up. It was hope, as Jasper later called it. I think I felt it too. The feeling that I finally belonged. That I finally was complete.

--

Jasper and I travelled America for many months. Where I told him about myself, he told me the relevant details about his own past. I learned that he had been born in Texas and had been in the army, before being changed by another vampire named Maria. He was in charge of her killings for a long time, the reason why his eyes were so vividly red and had only recently seen sense and left. He told me that he did not like killing humans, as he could feel their emotions as they died.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously. I presumed it to be the same experience I had felt in the diner, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"I can feel and manipulate the emotion of others," he replied, but speaking as if it were a curse.

"We are the same then," I told him, taking his larger hand in mine as we walked; it was only a slow, human pace though. After all, there is no point wasting time when you have so much of it to treasure.

"What do you mean? Can you feel emotions to?"

"I wish!" I laughed, noticing him smile as I did so. "I can see bits of the future, now and again. I don't know why though… I haven't developed my theory yet. But that's why I was tracking a Doctor before you turned up. I thought I would belong with him and that he would give me some answers."

"A doctor?"

"Yes. Carlisle, his name was. And Edward too, as well as two others at least, who I do not know the names of. I lost their trail after I left New York though."

As if some sort of magic word, as strange wave washed over me, freezing me in place. I could see Jasper and my surroundings, but only as if I was looking through a sheet of rippled glass. Jasper looked worried, but he need not have been as I knew what was coming. Another vision.

I snapped to after a few moments, shocked at the luck I had received.

"What just happened? What happened to you?" Jasper's worry was almost comical, a side that I hadn't seen of him on our travels yet.

"I saw a glimpse of the future," I replied. "I saw that Doctor again, and his family. There are five of them, all living in Washington…" I was slowly getting used to the clarity of my premonitions now; though it still surprised me when I received all the information I needed at once.

"Are we heading to Washington then?" Jasper asked me, as if he could even read my thoughts. I simply nodded, setting off at a running pace, beaming brightly as I ran.

--

Within two days we reached the Olympic Peninsula and slowed to a gentle walk. We both fed on animals outside of the town of Forks, a new idea of my own; a substitute for human blood. Surprisingly, it worked and our thirst was quenched.

I soon detected the familiar scent of the vampires I had tracked in my earlier life as we approached their home; a great, white mansion with a wall of glass to the back.

I led the way up to the front door, knocking twice on the white wood. It was opened by a tall, muscular vampire, with short, curly hair. A smiled up at him and strode past, into their grand reception room, Jasper in tow.

The look on the faces of the vampire coven were amusing and my eyes slowly drifted to the blonde man at the front of the group; the doctor.

"Hello Carlisle," I beamed. "And Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. It is nice to meet you. Now, can you tell me where our room is? Oh, and which car is mine? I'm rather fond of Porches, by the way. Perhaps you could buy me one, Edward?"

--

I stared blankly up at the ceiling, my mind clear of any thoughts or visions. The sound of a trickling stream somewhere outside caught my ears and I twisted over, onto my side, my eyes coming into contact with Jasper, who sat next to me on the black, leather sofa.

"How long have I been out of it?" I questioned, referring to the almost unconscious state my mind had been in, up to a moment before.

"Not long. A few hours," Jasper replied, calmly as ever. "I didn't want to disturb you. What were you thinking about?"

I hesitated for a bit; I was in the situation where one knows one had a dream yet can't remember what it was about.

"I don't remember. But you were in it, of course."

A crooked smile appeared on Jasper's lips as he leant inwards, resting his forehead on mine, our faces almost touching.

"I should hope so," he smirked, breeching the small gap between us and capturing my lips with his. He grabbed me by the waist, lifting me onto his lap with ease. "I wouldn't want you dreaming about anyone else."

I prized myself away from his kiss, leaning back to get a better look at my husband, tucking his shaggy, blonde hair behind his ears, revealing painful looking scars. One by one I touched them all, grazing the skin with my finger tips. Jasper's expression was one of deep thought, his eyes flickering shut as I touched him.

My fingers danced down over his chest, grabbing the corners of his shirt and lifting the dark material over his head. His eyes snapped open following my action, swirls of terracotta and golden fully focused on my own face. A low, hungry growl rumbled from the back of Jasper's throat, and in a flash, he pinned me to the floor.

My hands laced themselves into his messy locks; my back arching as he stripped my clothing from me, piece by piece. I hitched my now bare leg up around his waist, causing him to smirk, scooping my naked body up into his strong arms, before dumping me on the sofa again, and hovering above me. Automatically, I reached for his belt, breaking the brass buckle easily in palms. I threw the metal remnants over my shoulder, only vaguely hearing them clatter onto the floor. I doubted Esme would like her carpet covered in dust, but my mind was elsewhere.

The fabric of his jeans seemed to be begging to be removed and I could only follow its wishes, tearing the fabric at the seams and disposing it onto the floor. Jasper leant down again, securing my lips in a passionate kiss, his hands moving to my naked breast, massaging my milk flesh with small circles of his thumbs. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips; a bright fire burning in my stomach, demanding to be fed with more.

"More…" I whimpered, my fake breathe catching in my throat as he touched my warmth, his finger tips dancing over my entrance. The flames in my body roared into life and I pulled his body closer, my impatience growing at his slow movements. My impulsiveness won through, however, and soon his boxers, the last item of clothing, were removed. I gazed in awe at his exposed form, even though I had witnessed it so many times before. I stroked the length of his shaft, revelling in the feel of his smooth skin that only I was allowed to touch.

"Damn it, Alice," he hissed, screwing his eyes up tightly. "God…"

I could read his face easily, a talent I had nurtured through out my years of being with Jasper, and I could see that he too was feeling the fire. It was only a matter of who would give into their animal instincts first.

His forced breath warmed my neck, only adding coal to my flames. His tip nuzzled my entrance, begging to be allowed in. My fingers gripped tighter in his hair; I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Jasper…!"

He grinned evilly, thrusting quickly into my opening, making me shout out in mixed emotion; somewhere between shock and absolute ecstasy. The burning sensation surged into over drive, causing my hips to buckle. Every time we made love, it felt like a new experience to me; I relished the feeling of Jasper filling me like he did, as if we were made for each other. He completed me.

He withdrew out of me and I gasped, feeling the cool air caress my clit once again, giving me the chills. It did not last long however, as my lover thrust into me once more, burrowing deeper into my insides than before. My mouth found his shoulder and I sunk my teeth into his flesh to silence my screams; he seemed to be aroused by this, his thrusts becoming faster, deeper and more desperate.

In a sudden explosion of fireworks, my fire erupted and I reached my climax, not bothering to subdue my yelps. With one more thrust, Jasper came too, hissing my name over and over in my ear. As we quietened, only our false breathing could be heard; our panting in each others arms. Though fatigue and exhaustion were not things that I worried about, I felt not the need to move or get dressed; I was perfectly content in the enclosure than was my Jasper's firm grip.

I snuggled closer to his chest, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He brought his nose down to my tousled black hair, inhaling deeply. A satisfied purr eluded his lips as he nestled further into my locks, whispering words of forever in my ear.

"No more lonely nights, Jasper."


End file.
